


Curse of the Mistress (Chained Up FF)

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, a gift for friends, just for fun, plz this is just some stupid draft- ignore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: A thud echoed across the walls as the 6 boys had all been thrown to the ground....None of them knew what happened before they had all arrived at this mansion, but all they could do right now is stay together and pray that it won’t be bad... all tried to look like they weren’t afraid...but a small amount of dread seeped through their bodies.How could the boys describe it? It was, dark and mysterious, but in a way, it was somehow colorful....But something was bothering him, and it couldn’t only be him bothered by the mistresses. The boys didn’t know the reason why they were there, but they knew that they could be in there for a while. All of them felt uneasy, the small candles that lit a path along the walls and the tall dim chandeliers that just illuminated the hallway, it all seemed too strange..... The walls were beautifully decorated and the scent of flowers almost overwhelmed the boys. The girl stopped and slowly spun around, giving off a cold smile as she began.“Welcome to The Darkened Rose Villa. Here we have a special job to perform, and that is to be your mistress.”
Relationships: Birdie/Ravi, Chrissy/Ken, Eternity/Hakyeon, Kirby/Hyuk, Nyb/Hongbin, Shion/Leo, fan-made - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Curse of the Mistress (Chained Up FF)

**Author's Note:**

> [What song plays + the room where the boy’s break the curse]
> 
> Hakyeon - Eternity   
> (Sir Neville Marriner - Canon)  
> [Ballroom of Dance and art] 5
> 
> Leo - Shion   
> (The French Library - Franz Gordon)   
> [Chained Library] 1
> 
> Ken - Chrissy  
>  (amore mio aiutami x piero piccioni)  
> [Flower Garden] 2
> 
> Ravi -Birdie   
> ()  
> [Kitchen] 3
> 
> Hongbin - Nyb   
> (Shostakovich - Piano Concerto No. 2: II. Andante)   
> [Hongbin’s room + Theatre room] 4
> 
> Hyuk- Kirby   
> (Claire de Lune Ethereal)   
> [Music room #3] 6
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> For the VIXX Crackheads;  
> Shion, Nyb, Chrissy and Birdie as well :)   
> [ Please enjoy this mess of a fanfic ]
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> [READ END NOTE AS WELL!!]

_________

Preview

A thud echoed across the walls as the 6 boys had all been thrown to the ground. They all heard the heavy noise of the gate shutting, which startled them. None of them knew what happened before they had all arrived at this mansion, but all they could do right now is stay together and pray that it won’t be bad. Hakyeon was the most cautious of all, and Hyuk was holding onto his hand like a little child. Leo could give less of a shit, but somehow this place and its atmosphere made him anxious. Ken, Hongbin, and Ravi all tried to look like they weren’t afraid, and they weren’t, but a small amount of dread seeped through their bodies. 

They were all shoved inside the dark mansion, with the door closing behind them. The only thing that illuminated some light were the candles that were placed all around the walls. 

“Someone hold my hand, I need to know where you are,” Hakyeon called out, and a hand grabbed his and held it tight

“It’s me, Hongbin. Everyone grab onto mine of hakyeon’s other hand” 

“There’s no need to grab anyone’s hand.” An emotionless voice echoed in the room as the lights slowly lit up the huge foyer. Multiple girls stood on the staircases and two were even in front of the boys. All the girls were in these fancy maid outfits, their faces so expressionless that it scared the boys. The tallest one came over and smiled slightly as she gestured to follow her. Ken noticed that Hyuk’s expression changed from scared to mesmerized by the girl. He wanted to laugh, he’s always known that the little one falls in love too fast. 

They all followed the girl, hearing the other’s heels clicking on the tile floor. The boys all had some sort of chill run down their back, the girls seemed so emotionless that they felt like the girls hated them to the death. But the sound of the soft piano playing in one of the rooms made the place feel somehow comforting. How could the boys describe it? It was, dark and mysterious, but in a way, it was somehow colorful. Like you could have a waltz with your enemy but still want to stay here forever, it was nostalgic.

Hyuk seemed to always stare off at the girl who was in front of them, Ken had to nudge him multiple times just so he would snap out of it. But something was bothering him, and it couldn’t only be him bothered by the mistresses. The boys didn’t know the reason why they were there, but they knew that they could be in there for a while. All of them felt uneasy, the small candles that lit a path along the walls and the tall dim chandeliers that just illuminated the hallway, it all seemed too strange. Ken and the others also noticed themselves looking back at the girls behind them, one kept catching his eye. She was short and slim and he could make out dark brown eyes. Her hair was just over her shoulders as she fixed up her hair again, pulling them forward. She was also and darker than the others, but her face was what scared him like all the other girls did. There were two other girls, both shorter than the first girl and both wore glasses. The first one had dark short hair just like the first girl he talked about and the other had much longer hair, like the girl that was in front of them. And speaking of the girl in front of them, she was the tallest one amongst all the others, but shorter than all the boys. He only caught a glimpse, but she was the only one with different colored eyes, but he couldn’t tell if they were blue or green. And finally the last one, she had shorter hair than the rest, up to her ears. She also was a little taller than the first girl, and she had light brown eyes that somehow pierced their hearts. Were they put on some sort of spell?

After what seemed like ages of walking across endless pathways, they finally reached a humongous room. Hakyeon and a few others twirled around to get a 360 view of the whole building, and it felt like they were in a church. The walls were beautifully decorated and the scent of flowers almost overwhelmed the boys. The girl stopped and slowly spun around, giving off a cold smile as she began.

**_“Welcome to The Darkened Rose Villa. Here we have a special job to perform, and that is to be your mistress.”_ **

____________

Day 1, Short entries and the assigned

**(Hyuk)**

Now I don’t remember much that had happened yesterday, all that we were told by that girl is that they were going to be our mistresses and we were like their slaves. Well, not exactly. Ravi was being a dumbass that day so he just accidentally sputtered it out, he may have been mesmerized by one of the girls. Could Ravi really be like that?

Either way, we were all sent to our own very special room, two beds for the person and the mistress. The chandeliers were so big and pretty, and the beds were actually really nice and soft, not to mention the view of the secluded mansion was absolutely stunning. I had never been in a place like this. 

But for the entire night I sat and stared outside the window and into the dark night. What was he doing here? And what were the Mistresses really for? No way in hell that those girls actually would take care of them like slaves...Or would it be the other way around? I wonder how the other members are taking this in, Ken seemed the most skeptical out of all because he kept looking back at the girls and to the one in front. They were all gorgeous, and that’s just a compliment and nothing else at all. But the girl with the long brown-maroon hair that made them follow her really struck my eye. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about her, when she turned around it was like she’s medusa, with those green eyes and a pale smile that pierced my heart. She was cold, but I knew that I could try to break her out of that cold state, it was just going to be challenging and that is all. But I also couldn’t stop wondering how the other members were doing…

**(Ken)**

Restless. I couldn’t sleep, I just couldn’t. Something about those girls unsettled me, but I knew I just had to trust the process. The others seemed so calm and relaxed, but I knew all the others were feeling just the same thing as him. I knew all of them were eyeing the girls with fear in their eyes, like a lost child being afraid of strangers, or like an abandoned puppy that was left in a box, afraid of human contact. 

He had finally caught a glimpse of the girl in front of them, and he was right about her having stunning green eyes. She was one of the different ones, much paler than the others and she had this calming voice that made him want to just fall asleep in her arms. But honestly speaking, all the girls caught my eye, they were all gorgeous but in a way that made me even nervous to stand next to. Sure they were all much shorter than the boys, but I felt like they could murder us with just one slap of a wrist. Little girls, but surely they were strong.

I scoffed as I laid in bed in pure darkness, surely this is just a joke.

But I woke up in the morning to a text from Hakyeon. Something is up.

**(Hongbin)**

There isn't much I can say here. But all I know is that those girls scare me to death, and everyone else agreed. Now I'm usually the one that couldn't give less of a shit about shorter people, I guess you can call it 'Tsundere' for the weebs like Hyuk. Okay that was mean--but really, usually short people never scared me. 

**(Leo)**

...I don't really have a good feeling about this. Those girls, although they may seem tiny and harmless, they probably might drop kick the other members' asses. If they even anger them somehow. They seem so emotionless, like Cyborgs, but I know they have to have some sort of feeling towards us. Even Hyuk was texting me about this before we went to bed, talking about the girl with green eyes. He called her 'Medusa', it seriously felt like he fell in love with her at first sight. It was quite cute though, their little buddy finally was falling in love.

I assumed the other members were restless too, even when I walked out my room, he noticed hongbin almost falling asleep at the doorway. Hakyeon had texted us all, and so everyone came out their rooms too. He told us that we had to meet back in the same place we were last time, with the girls. Something was going to happen.

**(Ravi)**

I was restless as well, I saw all the other members at their doorways looking confused as ever. I assumed they also all got the text from Hakyeon, but for some reason he wasn’t standing at his own door. The walls of this Villa were huge, dark and spooky like Hyde. But it was oddly calming to me, so I was the first one to start walking. I didn’t know where to go, so I told the others to follow him back to where they had first met the Mistresses. I was nervous, let’s just say. I couldn’t stop thinking of their emotionless face, they intimidated me in some way. 

( **Hakyeon)**

I’ll be honest, I actually really liked it here. The scenery outside at the garden, the multiple rooms like the Chained Library and the 3 individual music rooms, a large kitchen where the mistresses cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was a wonderful place in my opinion, sure the others didn’t like being here, but they get to be occupied by the girls. Although we still had to meet up back at the main area where we all finally met the girls. 6 of them, varying heights, different faces, different blank expressions. They all looked foreign though, not from where the boys were. One seemed more european, one was more asian, american...you name it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone walked together to the main room again,some of the members even sluggishly made their way from exhaustion. Some didn’t get much sleep, even though the bed’s were very comfortably made and the pillows were so soft. One by one, everyone but Hakyeon sluggishly came out and made their way back to the main room where they had met the mistress girls. They still had no clue what was going on, the Villa was still mysterious to them. The layout felt medieval but it was somehow modern as well. 

Hakyeon finally made it down through the foyer and through the hallway that the girls made them follow as they entered the main room. It was empty, apart from the huge table with breakfast being served. Hakyeon observed the room and it’s glory, somehow the place also felt like a church. The walls were a beautiful white and black with red spots in some places and there was red, black and clear tinted glass as some of the windows. Was he sure that he wasn’t in heaven? No, not really.

The others one by one piled in and looked around more with Hakyeon. The girls were nowhere to be seen just yet, but they all decided to sit down at the table with some fancy made pancakes at the center. The plates were tinted a little grey with black lines on it and the forks were the same grey color. The glasses were normal glass cups, but they were more fancy than your normal kind that you would drink everyday. It all seemed calm and fine, the boys were still nervous either way. 

Then the knock at the door came, and the clicking of heels on the floor came. They were finally here. 

“Good morning,” They all said in unison, holding each of the boy’s extra trays. Everyone turned around and well, nothing changed. They still wore those fancy maid outfits that they had seen yesterday. They all had this empty look in their eyes, but behind those darkened faces, the boys were desperate to break this damned curse. Even if it’s just something small as a smile at them, they’d be happy with that. 

“We made pancakes for your first day here, so please, dig in as much as you’d like,” The tallest one spoke as she carried the tray to Hyuk’s seat. “Here you go, Mister,” 

“Mister?” Hyuk’s voice rose a little. “You can just call me Hyuk, Or Sanghyuk-”

“We are obligated to call you ‘Mister’, we have been instructed to do that,” She turned to one of the other girls. 

“Mistress Kirby, they also told us we can use their name along with calling them ‘Mister’,” The second tallest responded. 

[Hyuk]:  _ Kirby...Mistress Kirby... _

“Ah- but excuse me, miss, how should we refer to you and the others?” Ken smiled at Kirby.

“The other girls and I will explain that later, Mister. Just eat your breakfast first and wash up, then meet us back here after you are finished.” She nodded and walked back to the other Mistresses and walked into a different, close off part of the main room. 

The room finally started to warm up again, the boys were talking and laughing but then over where the girls were, the room felt cold again. Faces stiff and cold, posture straight and proper, eyes glancing and wandering, and they couldn’t even show a smile to them. The girls were smiling in their hearts. The sun was shining through the tinted windows, giving off a golden look on the table as the sun also hit the glasses of tea. After a few moments and when the boys were finishing eating, they all came around to collect their plates and trays to bring back to the kitchen.   
  
“Birdie, make sure these get cleaned after the talk,” Eternity glanced over her shoulder. Birdie nodded in response as she walked into the kitchen with the others. Hakyeon finished his tea and handed the cup over to Eternity, who was holding the try beside him. She nodded, still with her cold stare and left. Hakyeon smiled and got up.   
  
The rest followed him as they just stood up and stood near their seats, looking over at the mistresses. Hyuk couldn’t help but try to flash a smile at them, maybe trying to get them to at least budge. Not one of them reacted, one of them stepped forward and gestured to the door. They all hesitantly obeyed the girls and walked out the door. Kirby walked ahead of them, her heels clacking on the floor that echoed across the walls, and put her hands behind her back. Ravi looked over to see that Hyuk had a small smile with some blush on his cheeks as he looked at her hands. They were somewhat pale, kind-of like a porcelain doll, and they seemed really cold. Her long and semi-wavy hair gently swayed side to side as she walked, Hyuk was too into his own fantasy world to be paying attention to the small details. Ken looked back to see the other girls following, not even glaring once at the boys. The stern looks gave him a slight chill as he whispered to Leo about how intimidating this was.

“ _ You act so childish, they aren’t going to bite you, Jaehwan,”  _ Leo whispered back to him. 

And before he could answer him again, she opened the door to the main room again where they had introduced this place.

_ The Darkened Rose Villa. _

_ Built in 1865, this place was a wondrous world that resembled a church, but with darker colors. No one knows much about this place and how they can get stuck in it. Every very few hundred years, this place gets abandoned and then, new visitors and maids come in to repeat the process of the tradition. Mistresses and Misters, break the curse and you’ll be set free soon from this place. It was a strange concept built by the owner, but they insisted.  _

_ Inside this Villa, there contains multiple rooms that stretch more than usual rooms. Bedrooms, showers, studios, garden- you name it. Their newest installment was the Pool of Conjectured. It was a strange name for the pool, but the owners insisted of making it sound fancy. They have the foyer, main room, bedrooms, Flower Garden, Chained Library, Music rooms, Curtain cove, Ballroom of Art and Dance, Theatre room, Pool of Conjectured, -------- _

  
  


Finally the two other girls shut the doors behind the boys and everyone looked around the main room for the second time. The room looked more...ethereal than it was yesterday. The red and white tinted glass and the tall ceiling reminded them of a church, or some place that felt like they were gods. Now they didn’t care where they were, they wanted to stay here forever now. Hongbin looked up more and was stunned by the beautiful art work that was drawn on the ceiling, even one of the girls looked up as well.   
  
“You seem mesmerized by the view in this room, Mister,” She said, still not showing a smile. Hongbin looked at her and tried to smile to not seem by her soft tone.

“Mhm, it’s gorgeous here. I’ve never seen a place like this before in my life-”   
  


“You tell me, this is more fancy than any of the pictures of churches I see,” Ken interrupted Hongbin. Leo chuckled at both of them. Two claps simultaneously echoed and got everyone’s attention. The girl that led them there gave off a small smile, which scared all the boys.  _ Why was she finally smiling?  _

“Welcome again, Misters. It is a pleasure seeing you all again. Now, we shall begin some explanations here, since I have a feeling you do not have a clue on what is going on here,” She began.

“But first, It seems a little rude of us to not tell you who we are. And I shall start, my name is Eternity, but you must refer to me as Miss or Mistress Eternity. And that goes for all the others girls as well,” Eternity gestured to the girl beside her.

  
She bowed and began, “My name is Chrissy, miss or mistress Chrissy” and then it continued   
  
“The name is Birdie, miss or mistress Birdie,”   
  
“My name is Kirby, miss or mistress Kirby,”

“The name’s Nyb, miss or mistress Nyb

“My name is Shion..miss or mistress Shion,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is just a draft and there will be confusing parts!!!!


End file.
